


It Was Kind of Hot (An Onstage Kiss)

by orangeyskies



Category: Gerard Way - Fandom, Gerard Way and the Hormones, My Chemical Romance, frerard - Fandom
Genre: Based on a My Chemical Romance Song, Frerard, Multi, my chemical romance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 15:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5590636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangeyskies/pseuds/orangeyskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank tries to explain an onstage kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Was Kind of Hot (An Onstage Kiss)

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I'm very gay and very drunk

Frank Iero caught himself staring at Gerard again, totally no homo though. Gerard was his bro. Not in the way Mikey was though, that would be gross.  
Frank told himself to snap out of it. And when he couldn't do that, he figured he was just jealous. Watching Gerard put on his Danger Days outfit would be difficult for any guy, not just him. Staring at him was totally normal. That long red hair, messy as he liked it. He'd missed Gerard's long hair during the Black Parade days. And seeing his tight jeans again... wait, no, he liked the jeans. Not his thighs.  
"How's my ass look?" Gerard teased, turning around and posing.  
Frank wasn't sure how to answer. Gerard had been teasing him so much lately, he didn't know if he wanted a serious answer or for him to follow along with the joke. Maybe he could just test the waters.  
"Ask my boner," he said nonchalantly, pretending to tune his guitar like he didn't care. Frank really hoped Gerard wouldn't actually check his pants.  
"You're gay as fuck, Frank," Gerard laughed, winking at him.  
Frank sighed. He was tired of being rejected by Gerard so many times. He wasn't even sure if it was actual rejection. Like the time Gerard asked Frank to take his shirt off for him as they walked offstage and Frank went to do it and Gerard ruffled his hair and pushed him the other way. Or the time Gerard was dared to kiss little Frankie while they were drinking and Frank leaned in only to be kissed on the cheek and laughed at -- all in good spirit, of course, but Frank was getting tired of being shoved away.  
"Hey, Gerard, it's sound check time," Mikey called from outside the door to the dressing room.  
"Fuck... fine!" Gerard called back. "Come on, Frank."  
"The Way brothers are the boss today? That's a first."  
"Yeah, usually you're my little bitch, aren't you?"  
Frank blushed red, glad Gerard couldn't see him in the dark light of the stage wings. They met up with Ray and Mikey there, all stretching or jumping to get out their nerves before the show.  
"Frank, gonna give me a kiss for good luck?"  
Frank squinted at Gerard, knowing he would be pushed away and laughed at if he even tried. He started to wonder whether Gerard knew about his little crush... which totally wasn't real of course. He was just confused. Too much alcohol as of late, probably, and naturally he was on end due to nerves.  
He wondered if the tall shadow in front of him was Mikey. His eyes took a second to adjust, and he realized it was indeed the other Way brother. Mikey was devilishly attractive like his brother, though he was more of the strong and silent type.  
"I wouldn't kiss you, fuckin' taking three showers a month like you do. Mikey's more my type, ain't you, Mikey?"  
Mikey winked at him. "Sure am, babe." He laughed, done with his two simple stretches and resulting to running his fingers through his hair.  
Frank winked back, hoping deep down that he was making Gerard jealous. Not in a homo way, duh, but maybe... height compensation. Or something.  
The sound check went alright. Everyone seemed together but Gerard, who was shouting the majority of the lyrics and getting more physical onstage than usual. Frank started to get worried he was going to use up all his energy before the show.  
They walked off the stage to mentally prepare for the real show, Gerard leaving last. Frank was right in front of him, an opportunity he was sure not to waste. Frank told Mikey how good of a job he did, trying to grab his shoulders but ending up in the lower back region on purpose. He knew damn well Gerard was watching.  
"Hey, none for me?" Gerard asked in his higher speaking voice.  
Frank turned back to look at him only briefly while saying to Mikey, "Nah, Mikey fuckin' Way, man."  
Frank could practically feel Gerard blushing from behind him.  
The time leading up to the performance was mostly awkward. Gerard reapplied his makeup furiously in the mirror while Frank watched from behind him, arms folded.  
"How's the eyeliner coming along?"  
"Fine," Gerard answered sharply, rubbing the eyeliner in with his fingers.  
"That sounded mean," Frank said. "Did I play bad or somethin'?"  
Gerard looked at him through the mirror, thinking. "No... 'course not."  
He gave his eyeliner one last glance and waited backstage, meeting up with the rest of the band again. Frank made sure Gerard was looking before giving Mikey one last wink.  
Gerard ran out onstage as soon as they got the cue. "ALRIGHT, MOTHERFUCKERS!"  
Frank raised his eyebrows. That was more straightforward than usual.  
Like in the sound check, Gerard shouted the lyrics. He was definitely mad, prancing around on the stage, touching himself, making the audience scream. For some reason they liked him, although Frank knew he couldn't blame them (for God's sake, so did he). Even if he didn't look like he showered sometimes -- it was kind of hot, if he was honest. His intuition that Gerard was actually jealous because of his act with Mikey grew stronger.  
Frank could only take it so long, watching Gerard rub himself with his hand.  
"First base...."  
Frank knew he would be visibly blushing if he weren't on the stage.  
"Second base...."  
Gerard was more into it than ever, sticking his tongue out rocking his hips into it. Frank always wondered how he himself managed to keep his boner in check during this part, let alone Gerard.  
"Third...."  
Frank was surprised he managed to live through that part. He knelt down onstage with his guitar until he was sure his crotch region was under control before standing up again.  
Finally, that song ended. But the next was not much better, Frank realized, as Gerard shouted into the mic louder than ever and shook his hips for everyone.  
Frank went up behind him, rubbing against him. It didn't feel as good as he wanted, as he still had his guitar to focus on. But Gerard wasn't pushing away this time, instead ruffling Frank's hair. That was it. No being pushed away.  
Frank looked at him. It wasn't worth it anymore... the act. Gerard was beautiful, and he flirted with Frank, too, even if he wasn't confident enough in front of Frank for it to build up to anything.  
Frank threw his guitar away from his hands, letting it swing from the strap. He pushed his mouth against Gerard's, who didn't pull away this time. Frank was being pushed back by Gerard. Frank felt the other man's hips on his, knowing this would happen again. He could see it for years into the future, only more, with the kind of thing he had only seen in the dressing room.  
Frank rubbed the eyeliner off his cheek and tried to keep from grinning. He had a reputation, after all -- though he had a feeling he wouldn't care about that much longer.


End file.
